Two little spiders (Being rewritten)
by Lighting wolf knight
Summary: Tarrant is the youngest in his family and next in line for the throne. When problems at home force him to travel to Japan, he meets a face he hasn't seen in years. Rated T for violence, death and profanity. Doesn't entirely follow Anime, updated every other Sunday. Will be on Semi hold in 2 chapters.
1. The prince of Spiders

**Sup guys, Lighting Wolf here, back with another story, this one about Monster Monsume. Enjoy the 1500-Word chapter. I don't own MM, Takemaru Inui and a few others do.**

 **(2 houses away from Kimhito's house, 2 hours after Rachnera is accepted into Kimhito's home.)**

The door to the home creaked open, if the 4 figures outside the home were scared, they didn't show it, the light from the street lights shone on the four figures.

One was a Cobra Liminal and was related to the all-female Lamia race, who blinked as his blue snake half shook as his forked tongue shot out of his mouth to taste the air. He wore a red jacket and a pair of special jeans that went down his tail, his jade eyes looked around as the hood around his head gently swayed.

"This seems like the place, boss… I'm just glad you being here changes the rules of the accord."

The Lamia said as the leader of the group nodded, the other two, a centaur and Eagle Liminal, the centaur having a sword strapped to his back, a pair of jeans made for him and a long sleeve blue shirt.

His yellow eyes looked for danger as the Eagle Liminal flexed his wings, he wore a blue shirt and shorts and looked around, curious if anyone was around as he had heard the related Harpy race was nearby as the Centaur nodded.

"I suppose it works, your majesty… Though I would have gone better... Though I will not judge, Master Tarrant."

The Centaur said as the leader of the group turned to look at him.

To everyone in the group, if they had never met him, he would have seemed monstrous and horrifying, to them, he was a true friend.

He was an Arachne. Unlike the female counterparts within the species, there was visible changes in him. For one, 2 sharp looking mandibles stuck out on either side of his mouth, also instead of the two arms the female Arachne possessed, he had 4.

And finally, he also had 8 ocean blue eyes and all looked at his friend before speaking, he dusted off the blue jacket that he wore and looked at the house, he had made special jeans that fit his legs but didn't cover the shiny black carapace that had his 8 legs, all of which ended in a bulb with a grim reaper on it.

"Yeah well, being a prince and all that has its perks… Now can we stop standing here like horror movie villains and go inside?"

Tarrant asked as his friends nodded and walked inside, Tarrant clacked his mandibles as he looked around, he saw a shadow move on the top of a house 2 doors down before walking in after the others.

Rachnera smirked in interest before swinging herself back inside.

"Well, at least this is going to be… Unique…"

She laughed before going to find somewhere to sleep.

 **(With Tarrant.)**

Tarrant lazed on the couch as he looked at the rest of the group, he had been friends with Salmitus, whom Tarrant had taken to calling Sal for short, since they had met as teens, he nodded at the Cobra Liminal as he slithered upstairs.

Hananos, or 'Han' as the others called the Centaur, had tried to slay him when he was younger, it had ended with Tarrant defeating the Centaur and Han agreed to serve as Tarrant's bodyguard. While he didn't always trust the sometimes vulgar, warrior Centaur, but he considered him a friend nonetheless. 

He had forgotten how he had Gray, but the group had found the Eagle Liminal and Tarrant, knowing that without a host family, he would be punished or deported, had adopted him into the group.

"So, tell me again: How are we somewhat immune to the accords that effect every other Liminal?"

Sal asked as he slithered down the Stairs, Tarrant opened 2 of his smaller eyes to look at the Cobra Liminal and smiled.

"Well…. Due to me being of Royal Blood, the accords have a section which allows a Liminal of royal blood and his retinue… In my case, my friends like you, to be able to travel without a host family as the Royal Liminal technically counts as a host due to being in charge…. Which means as long as we don't do anything too… 'Adult' we are allowed to be here without a host family… Didn't I explain that on the flight here?"

Tarrant asked as Sal shrugged, he was about to respond when the door rang.

"I will get the door, my lord."

Han said as Tarrant, Grey and Sal made their way to the door, surprised at who would be at the door at 11:00 at night, Tarrant nodded to the Centaur who opened the door.

Outside stood a boy with brown eyes, another was a Lamia with a Red tail which Sal blinked at, another was a Centaur with striking Blonde hair which Han looked at.

Another was a blue haired Harpy Which Gray looked at along with a pink tailed mermaid, a Liminal that none of the group knew about.

"Well, I wasn't…. Wait, I kind of recognize you, Agent Smith told me about…. Uh, Kimihito, right?"

Tarrant asked as Kimihito nodded, he didn't seem surprised by the group which impressed the Arachne.

"Yeah, she told us you might be coming, she wanted me to welcome you to the neighborhood."

Kimihito said as Tarrant wrapped one of his hands in webbing so his claw tipped fingers wouldn't cut him.

"Tarrant, you can call me Tar, the Centaur is my bodyguard Hananos… We call him Hans; the eagle is Grey… The Cobra is my friend Salmitus… We call him Sal… Pleasure to meet you."

Tarrant said before he noticed something and leapt over Kimihito, he landed on his 8 legs as he looked between the mermaid and Lamia.

"Been a while, your highness."

The voice said as Tarrant's eight eyes widened as a lavender hair Arachne scuttled out from between the group as they stared eye to eye.

"Rachnee?"

Tarrant asked as the others watched as the two Arachne rose up on their legs to look at each other as Tarrant smiled and crossed his arms.

"Haven't seen you since we were kids…. Uh, Kimihito, before you or anyone ask? We've been friends-…"

Rachnee cut Tarrant off by shaking her head with a laugh.

"For a while, I thought you were still at home…"

Rachnera said as Tarrant shook his head.

"Things at home changed, I moved here to get away from that garbage drama… And problems… Anyway, so, you guys know us, we don't know you… You guys got names or should I just guess?"

Tarrant asked as he turned away from his friend, his 8 eyes each locked onto a person in the group as they started to introduce each other.

"I'm Miia! Darlings future wife!"

Miia said as Sal rolled his eyes at her.

"I am known as Centorea, your majesty, tis a pleasure to make your acquittance.…"

Centorea said as Tarrant rolled his eyes.

"I love how just being a prince gets everyone riled up… Kimihito, do you wish to...?"

Tarrant asked as he scuttled up to the doorway as the man turned and addressed the others in the group as Tarrant leaned against the door.

"The Harpy is Papi, the slime is Suu… and the mermaid is Mero"

Kimihito said as Tarrant nodded as he ran a clawed finger along his lip.

"I'm going to guess you knew I was a prince before I said it twice? Agent Smith might be a… Well, she's a lot of things, most to me show she isn't cut out for her job, but I'm pretty sure she would tell you about me if she told you to come here… Speaking of which… Rachnee, you wouldn't have happened to have spied on us once we got here, would you? I mean, Kimihito wouldn't have known we were here unless someone told him and well…"

Tarrant teased as the Arachne looked at her clawed hands, a smirk on her face.

"I might have told Honey that you were here… Why? I'm just doing my job as a duty-bound member of the Arachne to inform my host family that some royalty from my species is here…"

Rachnera said as Tarrant rolled his eyes, he could tell that Rachnera was simply messing with him, she had a nickname for just about everyone she met.

"It is good to see that Ms. Smith could tell you about our arrival… But…"

Han started to say as Tarrant elbowed his friend in the ribs.

"Hey, no getting mad at them… You have to excuse Han, he has a bad case of trying to pick fights… Even when his leader doesn't like it… Anyway, would you like to come in, I'm sure we could find something to talk about for a little bit."

Tarrant said as he looked at Rachnera.

 **Author notes**

 **Yes, I know the first chapter probably has some bad grammar, first chapters aren't my thing… Also, Tarrant isn't going to be a Gary Sue, he just knows Rachnera from when he was a kid… As for the rules for Tarrant being different? I'll explain next chapter. These chapters will be on Sunday, next chapter will show a talk between Tarrant, Kimihito and the others. Until next Sunday, Lighting Wolf out!**


	2. Monster Chat

**Summary/disclaimer: Time for another chapter of Two Little Spiders. Enjoy the 1700-Word chapter. I don't own MM, Takemaru Inui and a few others do.**

 **(Tarrant's house.)**

Kimihito blinked as Han prepared coffee for the group, Tarrant, who knew the effects of coffee on an Arachne, had decided to drink soda.

"So, I heard you and Kimihito had a 'talk', Rachnee… How's Japan treating you since you left home?"

Tarrant asked as he continued to gulp down his soda, Rachnee raised an eyebrow, she knew Smith had probably told Tarrant what had happen.

She had come to expect the Exchange Coordinator to be someone who messed with people and got under their skin, something Rachnera was quite familiar with doing to people as she smiled.

"Fine, Tar… Honey and me just had a misunderstanding, it all worked out in the end… So, what made you get a house right next to Honey's? You find out I was here and just couldn't wait to see me?"

Rachnera teased as Tarrant smirked, exposing two, razor sharp, poison filled fangs that took the place of two of his front teeth.

"While you are my best friend ever, Rachnee… No, I didn't, I was looking for somewhere cheap, yet able to fit all of us in and this place just happened to come up… It was only on the flight down here did Smith call and tell us that you were here… She is really lazy…"

Tarrant explained as Papi was about to speak up when Sal decided to answer her question as Tarrant returned his immediate attention back to his drink.

"Some bad stuff is going on back at the Arachne Kingdom… But Tarrant still gets a lot of money sent to him… He decided to save most of the cash by buying somewhere cheap… Hence how we got here… That right, boss?"

Sal said as Tal gave a thumb up with his clawed hands as he finished the soda and tossed it into a garbage can.

"Yeah… Though, meeting Rachnee is still a pleasant surprise… Most of the guys we've met or ran into treat me like I'm the king of the world, Kimihito… Let me tell you, Rachnee is one of the only people who seems to get me… When she isn't trying to burrow under my skin."

Tarrant said as Rachnera turned her head to the side, Kimihito could swear he saw her blush as she turned to look back at the Arachne Prince.

"Well, it doesn't hurt to admit that I've always liked doing that, Tar… You're just the first one to find it nice…"

Rachnera said, seeming to trail off at the end as Tarrant blinked before groaning in annoyance.

"Damn it, I just forgot… Smith is bringing over another member to join our group… Hmm, I wonder if we're going to bump into anymore stray Liminals… Oh, sorry, Grey, you want to explain?"

Tarrant said as he scuttled out of the kitchen, Rachnera watched him settle into a web hammock in one corner of the living room that he had spun up in the time before they had sat down.

"Oh, when boss man… I mean Tarrant, gets someone stray like us that don't have a host family or so, he adopts them into the group… LIKE ME!"

Grey said, tossing his arms to the side as Han handed out coffee, finally ready to talk as the Centaur passed the drinks around.

"Master Tarrant actually predicts that our group will grow to over 10 or so members while here, he possibly predicts that we will bump into more stray Liminals who don't have host families will-…"

Han had started to say before Tarrant cut him off as he began to sway the hammock with his other 2 arms as he reclined with the first pair of arms behind his head as he looked at the ceiling.

"Considering what I heard about say, Papi and Cera… No offence, ladies… It's pretty obvious that we are going to run into more stray Liminals sooner or later… Han, you have to stop being so protectively uptight around me…. I can handle myself."

Tarrant said as Rachnera laughed as Tarrant rolled his eyes and closed all but his two main eyes.

"You kind of had to once I left, you were always getting into trouble, your highness."

Rachnera joked as Tarrant rolled his eyes once more.

"No, that was because you were always getting us into it… Hmm, speaking of trouble, Kimihito, were you having any problems like money or so wise? I'd be happy to give you guys some cash if you guys need it… Long as none of you guys go on a shopping spree and blow it all in one go."

Tarrant said as Cera, Papi, Miia, Han, Grey, Sal and Rachnera's ears all perked up as Kimihito cleared his throat and turned to look at the web hammock where the Arachne had crawled into.

"Thanks, but I'm good for now, we haven't run out of food yet… Surprisingly, besides, I still have some money left over… Even though I haven't gone back to work yet… So, thanks, but no thanks."

Kimihito said as Tarrant nodded and looked at the ceiling before tapping his lips with a claw tipped finger.

"You do know you can go back to work as long as someone is home, right? Smith probably wanted to freak you the hell out with this for a good laugh… But as long as there's a host family present, you aren't breaking the accords… Your bending them…"

Tarrant said, taking a moment to crack his neck before continuing his talk.

"If I was to be present, it would be the same as if you were there… And before anyone gets the wrong damn idea, no, I am not there to do anything stupid… Smith told me a lot of the crap you had to put up with…"

Tarrant said as Rachnera and the other girls perked up as if shot by lightning, surprised that Tarrant knew much of what they have had to gone through. Miia, however, was annoyed that Smith was probably spying on her and her darling.

It was the words Tarrant whispered under his breath that only Rachnera and Kimihito said that made her as stiff as a stick. It also made the Arachne blush lightly.

"If that director even dare does what he did to you and Rachnee… I'll make him pay so much he'll wonder if that rumor about male Arachne eating people for food was true."

Tarrant hissed, clenching his fists and clacking his mandibles together so hard that the nearly metallic clack went off like a gunshot.

"Anyway, are you guys leaving soon? I'm not rushing you out the door or trying to be rude, I'm simply wondering… Han, Sal and Grey tend to get cranky whenever someone wakes them up."

Tarrant joked as Sal slammed his tail into the floor, causing the table to slightly bounce up from the impact.

"Oh, like your one to talk, unless something super important or something you really want to do happens, your usually passed out in a web hammock!"

Sal yelled at the Arachne as he chuckled and rolled his eyes before waving his finger.

"Yeah, because all those old apartments we had before we moved to Japan were boring and uneventful… I can tell some crazy things are going to happen here… If you guys want, you can sleep over… That is, if Smith didn't slack off and forget to renovate the house for us… I told the construction crews to make it so the house is prepared for any Liminal… Or at least, I think I did."

Tarrant said as Kimihito stood up and shook his head as he yawned. Tarrant could tell that he was exhausted, even if he couldn't see him directly due to reclining on the web hammock he had made for himself.

"No, I'm good, we're going to head home anyway, it was nice meeting you guys… If you ever need us… Well, you know."

Kimihito said as Tarrant nodded and waved his hand over the side of the web hammock as Kimihito and the others started to leave.

"Yeah, I know, you guys are welcome here anytime you need to, have a good night."

Tarrant said as Rachnera stopped at the door, she smirked as she decided to mess with Tarrant at least once more before she returned home.

"You take care, Tar, I'll be back to talk later, don't get too relaxed without us around for the party!"

Rachnera said as she blew a kiss and laughed as Tarrant tumbled out of his web hammock, bounced off the sofa and landed in a multilegged heap as he blinked his eyes in confusion, he blushed a bit, not prepared for the jab Rachnera had made at him as he climbed to his feet.

He looked around to see Sal and Grey snickering as he clasped his mandibles together at them, scattering the two Liminals to their rooms as he dusted off his coat before hanging it up on the wall with his webbing. He had heard Han close the door, respectfully excuse himself for the night as he went off to his room, Tarrant groaned as he climbed back up to his hammock.

"Same old Rachnee… Hmm, she's much flirtier then I remembered her being when I was a kid… Hmm, I'm wondering how different things are going to with her and the others around… There's plenty of new adventures and other Liminals and so here… But I am going to have to return home soon… I can't let my brother rule… Not after all he's done…"

Tarrant said as he reclined in his web hammock and closed his eyes as he started to sleep as he closed his eyes, he was fully aware of the web-lines he had set up around the house.

Both he and Rachnera went to sleep, slightly thinking of each other and half wondering what other adventures would come from them being in the same vicinity.

 **Author notes**

 **Phew, another chapter done! First of all, Rachnera and Tarrant aren't in love yet, she's just messing with him and she's surprised at how he's talking about her… As for new characters, I will be introducing one next time and a few later down the road… Rachnera and Tarrant will be growing closer until they fall in love. Next chapter on Sunday will show Rachnera messing with Tarrant like she did with Kimihito when she got to his home. Until next chapter, Lighting wolf out!**


	3. Spider Snooping

**Summary/disclaimer: Time for another chapter of Two Little Spiders. Enjoy the 1200-Word chapter. I don't own MM, Takemaru Inui and a few others do.**

 **(Tarrant's house.)**

Tarrant reclined in his web hammock as he cracked his neck, the Arachne Prince had sent the others to get groceries from the store, having called Smith before hand so she and 'M.O.N' wouldn't have any problems with the group.

"So, this is where Spider Man decides to hang out for his Sunday? I'm shocked, honestly I am."

Tarrant heard as he opened his eyes to see Rachnera perched on the ceiling above his hammock as he yawned and gazed at his friend through his two main eyes, shutting the 6 secondary ones.

"Hmm… How did you get in, Rachnee? Eh, doesn't matter."

Tarrant said as Rachnera dropped into the hammock, she cupped Tarrant's face in one of her hands and used two of her claw tipped fingers to tilt his head to press against hers.

"It's still good to see you… Hmm, I see those lessons with web spinning I gave you helped… Where's the horsey and the others?"

Rachnera asked as Tarrant lightly blushed at Rachnera holding his chin, he was glad his mandibles hid the blush as he responded.

"Yeah, you were and are one of the best… As for your question, I've sent them out to go and get groceries… Did you know we're supposed to get a new member today? I haven't seen him yet but the construction crew told me… Makes it damn impossible to sleep when those tool heads"

Tarrant said as Rachnera laughed, she had known Tarrant to be the least 'royal' of the Royal Family, which meant a lot when he had almost 1000 siblings, she had still almost always managed to get under his skin one way or another which amused her to no end.

"Well, don't bet on Smith telling you until the last second, I've only known her for a few days but even I can tell you that she's a slacker."

Rachnera said as Tarrant rolled his eyes and held up a Black Tablet, he waved it like a small trophy as he spoke up.

"Oh, I know… Had Sal hack into the transfer papers so we could find out… Sal may suck at jokes but he's the best with computers I've ever seen… Besides, it is technically our house that our roommate is coming to… It's only fair that we, as respectful hosts, know more about our guest as to make sure said fair resident is comfortable here."

Tarrant joked as Rachnera laughed, she hugged Tarrant against him as he blushed but gently returned the hug, she flicked the prince on the head as he smirked at her.

"Damn it, Tar, that royal crap is funny… Seriously, you haven't changed a bit since we were kids… Hmm, may I check that tablet, I want to see who is going to be living with you guys."

Rachnera said as Tarrant handed the tablet to her, she grabbed it as he cracked his neck and reclined in the web hammock, Rachnera still held his chin with one hand as she looked at the tablet as Tarrant looked over her shoulder at the screen.

"Wow… A Mermaid Noble… Not a prince, I'm guessing but… Hmm, seems like fun if he's anything like Mero is…."

Rachnera said as Tarrant rolled his eyes and sighed as he looked at the screen where a smiling, jade eyed Mermaid with a green jacket and white T-shirt.

"Hmm, Dylon, this will be interesting, I wonder where Han and the others will be back soon, I sent them out an hour ago to get food, they shouldn't be gone this long."

Tarrant said as the door opened as Rachnera swung into the kitchen as Tarrant looked down at the group, Sal was moving a wheelchair in with said Mermaid in the wheelchair.

"It took you guys long enough to get home… Hmm, I want to know something… You are Dylon, right?"

Tarrant asked as he climbed down from his web hammock, the Mermaid cocked his head to look at the Arachne as Han turned to look at the Mermaid.

"I'm sorry, your majesty, Agent Smith had handed Sir Dylon to us on the way back… It took a longer time then usual due to you not being there to fill out the proper paperwork."

Han said as Tarrant nodded, Dylon looked at the prince and smiled as Tarrant looked straight at the Mermaid, all 8 of his eyes focusing on him.

"I'm terribly sorry for making so much trouble, your majesty… Han told me you were a prince… That's awesome, I haven't heard of the Arachne having royalty within their ranks… It is truly an honor to be living here."

Dylon said as Tarrant rolled his eyes, he could guess that the Mermaid might be as much the same as Han and Cera were.

"Great, another Han I'm guessing… Han, you and Grey take Dylon upstairs, they have a room built for him already… Sal, groceries."

Tarrant ordered as Han nodded, Sal groaned as he muttered a curse as the trio moved to do the prince's orders.

"Do they always listen to you or is it a fight to get them to do what you want, Tar?"

Rachnera asked as Tarrant was about to speak up when Han poked his head out from upstairs.

"Your majesty, I almost forgot this… Agent Smith desires you and Lady Rachnera for a meeting with her tomorrow… She says to consider it a date… It is quite interesting… I will be back soon."

Han said as Rachnera smirked as Tarrant rolled his eyes his eyes and looked at her before sighing as he smirked and put his hands in his pocket as he cocked his head to the side.

"Hmm, well, Ms. Smith is certainly going to be making things unique it seems… Fine, Han, tell her we're be there tomorrow… Just tell me when we're needed… Anyway, I'm going to stay up for a few hours, I am going to watch TV in the meantime… Dylon needs your help for now…"

Tarrant said as he crawled over to the couch and took a seat at the sofa as he relaxed as Rachnera rolled her eyes and took a seat next to Tarrant.

 **Author notes**

 **Phew, another chapter done! Yes, there will be more monsters in the group, as for the romance? Tarrant and Rachnera will be going to talk to Ms. Smith chapter. Next chapter will be next, next Sunday. Until then, Lighting Wolf out!**


	4. Chat with Smith

**Summary/disclaimer: Time for another chapter of Two Little Spiders. Enjoy the 1100-Word chapter. I don't own MM, Takemaru Inui and a few others do.**

 **(Smith's office.)**

Kuroko Smith had come to see a lot from Liminals in her months as a Coordinator for the program.

What she was not expecting was to see the Prince of the Arachne in her office as Tarrant and Rachnera sat in web hammocks on the walls around her.

"Pleasure to have you here, your highness."

Smith said as Tarrant glared at her, his mandibles clacking in anger as he looked at her.

"Save it, Smith. You know you and I aren't on good terms… Not with you being a freeloader, taking advantage of people like…. Rachnera, did Miia say from day one that Smith was taking advantage of Kimihito?"

Tarrant asked, Smith leaned back in her seat, she knew she and the Arachne prince weren't on good terms, she hadn't left a good impression on Tarrant since she had been late to meet him at the airport.

The fact that he knew about her freeloading also didn't help, in fact, it would make helping Tarrant even worse, just because her personality had ruined it before she could even build a bond with the prince.

"Hey, Kimihito makes the best coffee…. I mean, I only want to help, your highness… I heard that your family sent you here…. Something that one of your sisters… Your hundreds of sisters had called to tell me about… I'm just surprised after all, you kept your travel so far on the down low that even my bosses didn't know you'd be arriving here."

Smith said as Tarrant cursed under his breath, he and his brother's siblings far outnumbered the duo… Not that he and his brother were on good terms at the moment.

It also didn't help that Arachne tended to sometimes lay up to 1000 eggs, just like a real-life spider would do.

"Yeah, my family had to ruin it… I should have guessed… As for keeping things on the downlow, Smith… Things back at home have changed… For the worst… Besides, would you have believed that I had shown up? Or would you have preferred me to be all open with me coming here, Smith? You really wanted to have to subdue the entire crowd of people that an Arachne Prince would have attached? Its not often that people like me come here… Especially an Arachne… We're a very seclusive species, right Rachnera?"

Tarrant said as Rachnera nodded and smirked as Smith groaned once more. If this was Kimihito or anyone else, she would have a retort against them, with Liminal Royalty, her options were limited severely. She also cursed the fact that the accords had been developed differently to suit the royal part of each species.

"No, I wouldn't have liked that, your highness… Would have been god knows how much paperwork I would have had to fill out and how long it would have taken for all of that… So, I thank you for not making so much of a scene that I would have been here for days filling out mountains of paperwork… It's much appreciated."

Smith said as Tarrant rolled his eyes, even he and Rachnera weren't as lazy as Smith, and they spent much of the time of their days when they weren't relaxing in their hammocks or making new webs.

"Yeah, your welcome, Smith… Now then, I suppose we are done here and all that? We've been here for 2 hours and all we've done is talk… Besides, I'm guessing you've forgotten that your bosses are usually the ones that have to handle all the official paper work and all that? They are the law makers and all that, you're just supposed to inform them of my arrival in Japan…. Which they wouldn't know otherwise… The Arachne being very isolated and cut off from the rest of civilization…"

Tarrant explained only to see Smith bang her head against her desk in annoyance, she was enraged and even if Tarrant was basically out of her hands, her bosses that had forgotten to mention that detail weren't.

"Yeah… Just go… Please, I have a call to my bosses to make… A very important call to make."

Smith said as Rachnera and Tarrant shared a look, shrugged and then turned and left the room as Smith grinned evilly and reached for her phone.

"I really do not like her at times… She freeloads, she's lazy, she barely does her job… Which is funny at times and annoying at others… We had to wait at the Air Port for 2 hours! Four… If you count the 2 hours we had to spend helping Gray out…"

Tarrant said as Rachnera started to raise a finger before Tarrant rolled his eyes.

"You shouldn't ask, Gray is… He's a great guy and a good part of the whole group, Rach… But he's stupid… Like, as stupid as Papi stupid… It's sad sometimes, it really is."

Tarrant said as Rachnera nodded before simply grabbing Tarrant's hand, the prince blinked before blushing.

"Uh, Rachnera?"

Tarrant asked as his friend began to drag him by the arm, almost as if he weighed nothing and began dragging him down the street, smirking the whole time.

"Oh, don't think I've forgotten about the date you've owned me… I do plan on collecting, sweetie… Even if you're going to make this date tough for me…. Not that I don't mind a challenge, this is going to be fun."

Rachnera said as she dragged Tarrant off to go find a place to go eat at, Tarrant gulped, knowing that he couldn't expect any mercy from his best friend.

"Rach… Can we talk about this, please? I mean, I don't have a lot of money on me at the moment, I can't entirely pay for diner so…"

Tarrant said as Rachnera simply held up his wallet as she smirked, Tarrant hadn't lied to her, merely fibbed.

She still could mess with the Arachne she planed on making hers, one way or another it would happen.

 **Author notes**

 **Phew, another chapter done! Yes, I changed the chapter from being about Tarrant and Rachnera's date to them talking to Ms. Smith, I had already started to write the chapter and felt I couldn't back out of it at that point… Anyway, next chapter will be Rachnera and Tarrant's date and will show them getting closer. Until Next, Next Sunday, Lighting Wolf out!**

 **PS: The chapters may be shorter or longer depending on when I write them at the moment.!**


	5. Date Night

**Summary/disclaimer: Time for another chapter of Two Little Spiders. Enjoy the 900-Word chapter. I don't own MM, Takemaru Inui and a few others do.**

 **(Burger shop.)**

Arachne weren't the most 'Romantic' of species, they understood love but the act of romance was basic and more best on primal instincts over anything else.

Which is why Tarrant was surprised with how romantic Rachnera was being, even as she dug into the hamburger and fries in front of her, something that the duo used to do as children years ago.

"Well, how's the um..."

Tarrant began, trying to come up with something to say as Rachnera looked at her 'Boyfriend', she did truly love Tarrant, that much she knew for sure, it was expressing her feelings that she was having problems with.

Teasing and flirting, however, was something she was VERY good at.

"Hmm? What were you going to say, sweetie? That you wanted to get hitched and start a family?"

Rachnera teased as Tarrant merely leaned back, she grinned at the blush on his face as he turned to the side, it made teasing him so much fun.

"Funny, you know how spiders are when they have families… No, I was wondering how our 'date' is going? I haven't gone on any dates… So, I'm not an expert at romantic stuff… Sorry, I guess?"

Tarrant said as he dipped his fries in ketchup before eating them, Rachnera blinked in surprise. She had thought that Tarrant was still learning the ropes of romance, that much she had guessed, but for someone as high up in the Arachne Hierarchy, that was surprising.

She had figured he would have had dozens of suitors after his hand.

"Wow, I couldn't tell…. If it makes you feel any better, sweetie, this is my first date as well… Not many people want to date a spider, shocking, huh?"

Tarrant heard from Tarrant as he rolled his eyes and nodded as he finished dining on a hamburger as Tarrant watched Rachnera feast on her hamburger, droplets of ketchup dripping out of the burger as she continued to eat the burger.

"This is pretty familiar, though… We used to eat hamburgers and fries when we were kids…. Then again, that was years ago."

Tarrant muttered as Rachnera finished her burger as Tarrant had already paid for their food. She was quick to drag him out the door as he blinked.

"Rachnera, what the hell, slow down! You're going to pull my arm off by dragging me like this!"

Tarrant yelled as Rachnera simply smirked as she continued to drag her boyfriend around, trying to figure out where to go next for their date.

 **(Swimming pool, 3 blocks from Tarrant's house.)**

Tarrant tried not to look at Rachnera in her black bathing suit, he was a lot of things but a pervert wasn't one of them at all as he looked away.

That didn't stop Rachnera from teasing him as she winked at him, causing Tarrant to blush as he sat on the edge of the pool.

"How can you even swim… How the hell did you even find this pool!?"

Tarrant said with a blush as he stopped blushing and smirked before Rachnera shot a web line at Tarrant as he barely caught it, he smirked at her before she smirked back, pulling Tarrant into the water as he narrowed his eyes at her.

"Ok, you must know… This means war, Rach… Right?"

Tarrant said slowly as he cracked his neck before diving underwater, Rachnera looked around, the smile not leaving her face before she was pulled underwater by Tarrant as he rose out of the water.

"Never start a fight you can't finish, Rach…"

Tarrant muttered before he got splashed by Tarrant as he turned and started splashing water onto her as well as the two Arachne continued to laugh as they splashed each other, Tarrant being glad that he had swim trunks as he suddenly blinked.

"How are we swimming again if spiders aren't good swimmers… I think."

Tarrant muttered as Rachnera and he blinked, both surprised at the fact that they were floating in the water, not even having considered the water itself wouldn't be suited for Arachne like them as they climbed out.

"Onto somewhere else for the date?"

Tarrant asked as Rachnera shook her head, she was able to kiss the prince on the lips before scuttling off, forgetting that she was supposed to have come home and leaving Tarrant blinking.

Neither of them had known that spiders could in fact, swim.

 **(Tarrant's house.)**

Tarrant looked and ran a clawed finger over his lips as he let himself inside, he still couldn't believe Rachnera had kissed him on the lips, let alone had done so and ran off.

He shook his head as he turned and walked back to his bed to relax and curl up for the night in his web hammock.

He'd have to make their next date longer lasting, he closed his eyes, wondering what tomorrow and his next encounter with Rachnera would bring.

 **Author notes**

 **Phew, another chapter done, yes, I know the date was pretty short… I didn't have many ideas for a date between both of them. I also would like to announce that in 2 chapters I will be putting this story on hold, I have a Bleach story coming up and I would like to start updating that story. Until next, next Sunday, Lighting Wolf out!**


	6. Hanging out

**Summary/disclaimer: Time for another chapter of Two Little Spiders. Enjoy the 800-Word chapter. I don't own MM, Takemaru Inui and a few others do.**

 **(Japan.)**

Tarrant sat in his web hammock and swung it back and forth gently. His jacket hung on the couch as he laughed and rested his hands behind his back.

"Man, I'm surprised I haven't seen Nera since the date. I wonder where she is." Tarrant muttered to himself and then looked around the home. He shrugged after seeing nothing and closed all 8 of his eyes.

Hans, Grey and Sal were out, and he didn't know where Dylon was, he clicked his mandibles together and then heard something.

"Oh, this is where you went to, Tarr." Tarrant heard before he looked up at Rachnera who was sitting and leaning on the web over him.

"Well, I'm a prince, I think I'm allowed to relax when I'm tired, Nera." Tarrant said as he saw her lean down to kiss him before he turned his head to the side.

"Where is everyone else? I sent Han and them off to get groceries and do what they want for the day." Tarrant said, Rachnera chuckled and leaned on the web. Tarrant did a quick check to make sure it could support both of their weight.

"Oh, honey and them are out, I snuck out… Sad that I'm so bad, isn't it?" Rachnera said with a smirk as Tarrant chuckled in amusement and rolled his eyes.

"Sure, I doubt Smith cares unless it threatens her job. I doubt she even knows you left, she probably didn't know you left the other times." Tarrant said with amusement, Rachnera put a hand under his chin and lifted his head up to look her in the eye.

"What is it with you picking my head up like this? I thought you came to tease me." Tarrant said, he got an eye roll, he smirked and allowed himself to be hugged and simply returned the gesture before he rolled off the hammock and landed on his feet before he cracked his knuckles as Rachnera laughed and crawled off the web before she climbed onto the ceiling.

"You are really something else, you came just to get under my skin, Nera? That's either sweet, or scary that you could easily get into the house." Tarrant chuckled as Rachnera dropped into the couch as he sighed and walked towards the couch.

"You know, these couches took forever to get to make sure that they fit Centaurs, whatever Sal is and Arachne…. It really is uncomfortable to sit on them if you aren't sitting properly…" Tarrant said, trying to sit properly before Rachnera leaned on him.

"You know… I love teasing people… But I do enjoy moments like this…" She said as Tarrant chuckled as she leaned her head on his shoulder.

"Well, I'm glad that your acting like this… I remember when we used to act like this when we were kids… Before Shane got involved and ruined it…. And then everything changed." Tarrant said before Rachnera turned to look at him and frowned.

"You can't blame your brother for what happened to the rest of the Arachne. Your family helped keep the peace…. And there's not much you can do to stop them." She said, Tarrant sighed and turned to look at her.

"The only one that ruined things was Shane, Nera. He killed dad, he drove me out and then took over the entire kingdom… I can't go back there yet, I need an army to do that… As much as I want to, throw Shane down the trees in the kingdom, and then take the throne… But I don't want mom and the others in danger, I know how Shane is, he'd do anything to continue." Tarrant said, Rachnera ran a hand down through her boyfriend's hair

"I know your mom, Tarr. She'll be fine… She wouldn't want you worrying about her like you are." Rachnera said, she normally wouldn't be this gentle, wouldn't allow her true colors to show.

But she knew Tarrant's mother, the woman viewed her like a daughter. She also knew Shane would go after anyone he had to when he took the throne… He was power hungry, and not an Arachne that should be messed with.

"You think we're going to be ok down the road?" Tarrant asked.

He got a nod from Rachnera.

 **Author notes**

 **Phew, another chapter done! Phew, I finally got back to this story! I know the chapter is short, next chapter will be longer. Next chapter will be longer, I also want to point out Rachnera will be a bit OOC. Next chapter will show Tarrant getting another friend. Until next, next, next Thursday. Lighting Wolf out!**

 **Ps: I am writing My Hero Academia stories if anyone wants to request a story on the poll.**


End file.
